The secret of the rose
by beulahmae.perico.7
Summary: Mikan is a goddess and she is currently the most powerful princess in the whole world but in an accident ( i wont call this an accident ) she suddenly became the coldest or just cold princess in the kingdom i can't tell if natsume is more colder than her but he is suerly be gonna be jealous NxM and HxR also RxM type only
1. Meeting

**o**

**Chapter 1 : The Princess**

* * *

**_Mikan is called the Rose princess doe she is a princess of The Sakura kingdom but recently she is called the sakura princess_**  
**_princess mikan has nullification , SEC and rose alice , summoning alice she is currently the powerful princess and her kingdom is currently the most powerful kingdom but only one ally the Imai kingdom that kingdom has the most powerful technology and the fourth powerful kingdom she is also the best friend of princess mikan _**

**_...but..._**

**_princess mikan is also a goddess all the kingdom's knew it Mikan her father is the most powerful god and her mother is the most powerful goddess but mikan is the daughter of those makes her the most powerful and feared this is about mikan next chapter is hotaru and other's kingdom NOTE ALL OF THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS'S ARE ALL GOD AND GODDESS OK _**

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

i woke up early and called hotaru my one and only best of best friend doe she is a meanie because she hit's me with her weird baka gun its impact hurts but i am used to it but sometimes i act cold so that she wont hit me hard i hate is when she is calling me an idiot sometime's i am wondering why why is she hitting me but she was only doing that because i am an idiot yeah yeah i know it i am strange this is what i thought while calling her then

oi baka why did you call me early in the morning huh hotaru said

well come here we are gonna meet those top called different kingdom's remember i said

i know i am currently gonna be on bath and you called you know hotaru said

sigh i give up sorry for disturbing you then sorry hotaru i said

bye hotaru said

bye i said

then after the call i went to bath i used strawberry soap and rose smelled shampoo

i took my dress( my dress is a tube and up to knee long with rose print on the right side of my dress and a heart pink crystal choker a high hilled red crystal like sandals, i have pink crystal earrings )

i walked on the hallway and take my breakfast then walled to my father i saw hotaru coming with the top 2 and top 3 powerful prince and their parent's

oh this is my daughter Mikan my father said

* * *

**to be continued**

**review please i will work on the second chapter soon **

**and you need to read the one i put on at the top**


	2. Introducing

**Chapter 2 :**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan dear your father is this way yuka said

oh mom hi and they are still sleeping and my pet's are waiting could you please handle those three mikan said

sure if it is for you yuka said

mikan was walking toward's the door where her pet's are then her father called her

Mikan! come here izumi said

what is it Father mikan said

this is the royalty's- izumi was cut

ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR !

oh my sorry father i need to go now or else they might kill anyone and i don't like it mikan said

Mikan dear you could go now! yuka shouted

yuka i am gonna introduce her here izumi said

well do you wanna die yuka said

Uncle is mikan gonna feed them hotaru said

yeah yuka and izumi said together

you know that it is dangerous if you let those animal's of hers away from her hotaru said

we know that princess hotaru but you know we need to introduce her to them izumi said

i know you might wonder if what is her pet's right yuka said

the royalty's nodded

okay then ill let you sneak there okay but don't touch them yuka warned

sure hotaru said

follow me yuka said

sigh fine then izumi said

we were here yuka said

it is a large golden bar's and has crystal's over

they saw mikan standing

tira , toru calm down

the beast's saw her then calmed down

**Mikan's POV**

tira , toru come here ill feed you two now i said

they smiled then went there

i noticed mother and father also hotaru and the royalties

i went there

mother do you wanna feed them i asked

sure dear but they might eat me instead yuka said scared

no way mom your a goddess i said

but you also know that no one came near them without you yuka said

mom i am here and i will not tolerate my pet's if they even scratched you i said

okay i ill go yuka said nervously

hello tira , tor am m mi k a n's mother yuka said spluttering

mother your spluttering i said

sorry yuka said

TIRA , TORU ! this is my mom if you ever scratch or even worst kill her i will not gonna go into your den anymore under stand i said

YES YES YES WE W-WON'T KILL HER tira and toru said ( they can talk because mikan is the one who created her and is lonely in that time )

good now mom you can feed them here i gave mom tira and toru's food

Mikan ill introduce you now without anymore distraction's ok izumi said

sure father mikan said happily

ok let us start izumi said

yuka please introduce them izumi said

sure yuka said

**Queen Kaoru of FIRE KINGDOM**

**Alice : Memory manipulation , Fire**

**Alice stone : Red**

**Blood type : B**

**Birthday : February 11**

**Goddess of Fire - yuka said**

Wow yuka you memorized all of it kaoru said

yeah i memorized all anyway let us move to KING Kain

**King Kain of FIRE KINGDOM **

**Alice : Fire**

**Alice stone : Red **

**Blood type : A**

**Birthday : February 5**

**God of Fire-yuka said**

next their cute little son and daughter's yuka said

**Prince Natsume of FIRE KINGDOM**

**Alice : Fire**

**Alice stone : Red**

**Blood type : B**

**Birthday : November 27**

**Fire God**

**Princess Aoi of FIRE KINGDOM **

**Alice : Fire **

**Alice stone : Red **

**Blood type : B**

**Birthday : May 12**

**(ok i am tired writing so ill just mix them up together )**

**Queen Yasmine and King Leo **

**Alice : invention Alice : Heal alice Pain alice **

**Alice stone : Purple Alice stone : Indigo**

**Blood type : AB Blood type : O**

**Birthday : April 11 Birthday : August 13**

**God of suffering Goddess of technology**

**Princess Hotaru and Prince Subaru **

**Alice : invention Alice : Heal and pain**

**Alice stone : Purple Alice stone : Indigo**

**Blood type : AB Blood type : O**

**Birthday : October 26 Birthday April 21**

**Queen Katherine and King Daniel**

**Alice : Revive Alice : Animal **

**Alice stone : Green Alice stone : Blue**

**Blood type : AB Blood type : O**

**Birthday : October 22 Birthday April 24**

**God of Animal and Goddess of Reviving**

**Princess Akari and Prince Ruka**

**Alice : Revive Alice : Animal**

**Alice stone : Green Alice stone : Blue**

**Blood type : AB Blood type : O**

**Birthday : October 30 Birthday March 26**

there finished you know Mikan , Youichi , Sakurano , Rei right

yes they all said

well mikan has another alice that AAO want's and is very powerful yuka said sadly

do you wanna know it izumi asked sadly

WAIT the three late prince's came panting

what izumi asked

Mikan-sama i am bored tira said

yeah long description's sigh toru said

just a moment of time ok just bear it i said

**Normal POV**

Just a moment of time ok just bear it mikan said

Okay tira and toru said

FATHER YOU ARE GONNA TELL THEM youichi and sakurano shouted

Brother your noisy my pet's wanna kill you for peace Mikan said joking

so sorry they both said spluttering

sigh father mother you sure mikan asked

yes dear we need to tell them for some reason okay yuka said

sure mom mikan said

Mikan do you wanna tell them personally yuka asked

sure mikan said

Mikan you are really sure the three late prince said

yeah mikan said

My alice is**nullification , SEC and rose alice , summoning and LIFE AND DEATH alice **mikan said

Life and death oh yea sorry i know it already uncle izumi hotaru said

how izumi asked

i told her she is my best friend after all mikan said cheerfully

you did not tell mommy that you told hotaru already yuka muttered

mo HAHAHA mom HAHAHA you HAHAHA are so HAHAHA funny HAHAHA the four said

* * *

**Finally finished it**

**okay ill tell you the next chapter is about**

**her alice and alice academy**


	3. Floors and What going to the Human world

**Chapter 3 :**

* * *

**Continuation Still in normal POV**

Yuka Blushed furiously

Oh shut it yuka said angrily

sorry mom mikan said

pfhhh hahahaha mom look like a tomato youichi sakurano said

yuka is fuming

oh no rei said

mom your in front of many people please don't use it now also rei said but cut

m m mo mm (shaking) y y yo scary mikan said spluttering also her hair start's to go black

oh my dear i am so sorry please don't change please yuka said

mikan not now! if your gonna do it now i am gonna destroy your howalon hotaru said angrily

sorry Hotaruuuu mikan said (**Beulah: okay now sorry if my story is confusing** )

great she has a childish behavior now hotaru said

cut it now out now! izumi said angrily

okay father mikan said

AND izumi said

GULP the late prince's said

the three of you are gonna have a punishment for being late in this time izumi said

father why mikan if she is late she is excused the three asked

oh no mikan said

simple izumi said

simple what the three said

she is doing her chores properly and neatly but your's are dirty and not yet done until NOW ! izumi said

oh the three said

mikan , yuka lead them around the castle separately ok izumi said

sure father mikan said politely

fine yuka said

bye mom

bye mimi

**Mikan's POV**

okay we are here in my pet's den and this is tira and toru i created them because i was bored in that time and hotaru is not here i said

so apparently you and hotaru are friend's akari said

Actually it's BEST friend's hotaru and i said at the same time

oh akari said

wait is he your brother i asked

yup akari said

wait is he a girl or a boy i asked

a boy akari said

wait he look's like a girl i said

really akari asked

i walked toward's ruka

so your name is ruka i said

y y yes m my n name is R r ruka ruka said

okay ruka-pyon i said

pyon ? why pyon he asked

simple i said

simple ? he said

i walked away from everybody at least 10 meter's then i created a bunny but not yet alive

WOW akari and ruka said together

move hotaru said

thank's i said

a white light is on my hand then i touched the bunny then it is moving apparently it is alive because i used my Life alice

thank you Mikan-sama for creating me the bunny said

okay well this is your owner i went to ruka

here this is your's name him whatever you want i said

ok thank you your highness ruka said

WAIT don't you dare call me that i don't really what people calling me that mikan said

mikan-sama i am so very bored now tira said

fine here i gave he the way to her or i mean them in their play room

ok ill lead you around we walked and walked

ok this is the kitchen they are busy so don't bother them now i said

this is the guest room i said

this is the restroom for girls and this is for boy's i said

this is the hallway i said

this is my room i said

and this is those brother's of mine's room i walked in

I fainted on the sight

mikan mikan i saw akari waking me up

oh sorry i said

sigh wait for a moment ok i said

then i used my cleaning alice to clean their room apparently our room's are beside each other

here please after 3 min it is cleaned

we finished all the room's ( **Beulah : i am tired to write the room's the floor's so it is finished already **)

and this room is forbidden you are not allowed to enter this room okay just in this room s not for us to enter no one enter's it

why aoi asked

because if it is opened i will become evil not just evil ill make this world a living hell for god's okay i said

okay aoi said

hn natsume said

you also do not enter no matter what i said

sure polka natsume said

polka? HENTAI YOU PERVERTED PRINCE i shouted

i have a name you know natsume said

yeah it is fox i said

it's natsume polka natsume said

fox

polka

idiot

ugly

pervert

hag

wolf

cat

hentai

fat

fat? i said

you call me fat i said

yeah

nevermind i said

this is the throne room and done i said

**Normal POV**

mikan your late dear yuka said

sorry mom

no problem

hi bro mikan said

hi rei said

your beat up mikan said

yeah the punishment rei said

mikan great your here izumi said

yeah

you and all this kid's are gonna go to Gakuen alice in the human world izumi said

really mikan said excitedly

yeah izumi said

dears your gonna enter together yuka said

* * *

**Beulah : Finished**

**Mikan : i need to walked many time's and called by a pervert a polka**

**Natsume : polka**

**Mikan : HENTAI**

**Beulah : Hotaru i will paw you 1 million just to make this idiot's quiet **

**Mikan : Beulah ! not you **

**Natsume : Laces try to**

**Beulah : Laces ... PERVERT NATSUME HOTARU 1 BILLION ILL PAY YOU JUST TO MAKE HIM QUIET**

**Hotaru : DEAL and nice price ( money sign's on eye's )**

**Beulah : Here and make sure they will obey me ok **

**Hotaru : sure**

**Ruka & Akari : Scary !**


	4. Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Beulah : Nice to meet you all and one thing is sure that in 1-3 it is less talk to natsume **

**Hotaru : yeah**

**Beulah : and nice working with you hotaru**

**Hotaru : anytime as long money is involve ( Look's at natsume and mikan )**

**Beulah : Nice ( Look's at them also )**

**Mikan : Immmpmmcantsvbeliyghvemmbbjb ( i can't believe this Beulah also likes money )**

**Natsume : ( ill burn them later if only this is not alice proof )**

**Beulah : I do not own Gakuen alice ok**

* * *

**Normal POV**

so is it tomorrow mikan asked

yup it is dear yuka said

and for the punishment of the two izumi said

two mikan said

who two sakurano asked

you two izumi said pissed

oh WHAT HOW ABOUT REI-NII youichi and sakurano shouted

he is already done about the punishment's and yesterday is just for fun so don't complain izumi said

oh you-chan this is for you **( They are still 11 years old and as for sakurano is 12 and youichi is 6 ) **mikan said

_**I Call upon the princess fairy of the ghost's for i will grant you your master **_mikan said

**A Black winged fairy came with a black tube dress and gold belt her hair matches her fair skin and her eyes are silver blue**

Mikan-sama who is the second master of mine Silver asked

Silver your second master is youichi my brother and i want you to take care of him and you are gonna protect him like you are to me and if you ask why it is because i will go to the human world and youichi will be here for a while and for him not to be hurt no matter what mikan said

ok mikan-sama silver replied politely

a black fashionable black bracelet pop out of youichi's hand

WOW so pretty youichi said

is this what you will give me mikan-nee youichi said

yes you-chan

mikan you will be going tomorrow along with natsume hotaru ruka aoi akari and _**TSUBASA**_izumi said

you mean tsubasa is there how about allen and ryuu mikan asked

maybe but later i guess izumi said

oh yeah it is already late in the human world so you my dear will sleep also you your highness's yuka said

sure ma'am

yes ma'am

ok

hn

bye mom

g night

_**NEXT DAY STILL NORMAL POV**_

mikan and hotaru , natsume , ruka , akari , aoi , subaru are ready to leave

bye everyone till next time mikan said

bye madam the maid's said

then mikan's very expensive rarest necklace glowed and sakura petal's and rose petal's are going out of her necklace then mikan said bye

hotaru's necklace also glowed but it released Purple orchid's instead same as subaru but blue one's

then natsume's necklace also glowed but released fire instead same as Aoi

Ruka's necklace also glowed but it released blue fire instead same as akari

_**At the gate ( i skipped the part when mikan came into the human world and landed okay )**_

soo are you mikan and the rest narumi said

yes mikan answered

then welcome my god and goddesses to gakuen alice where royalties studies narumi said

okay mikan said

hn natsume said same as hotaru

okay ruka akari and aoi said

good that you already changed now come narumi said

wait here and ill give the signal narumi said

well they just ignored him

Class we were blessed today and we have new student's narumi said

ok who are they sumire said

they went in

all the boy's drooled

all the girl's drooled

**Mikan Sakura Yukihara - **my alice is **_nullification , SEC and rose alice , summoning alice , also my secret alice is Life and death _Goddess of all alice's and all element's and princess of alice dangerous ability and special ability class **mikan said

**Hotaru Imai - **my alice is **invention Goddess of technology and princess of technology alice **hotaru said

**Ruka Nogi - **my alice is **animal pheromone and God of Animal and prince of animal alice **ruka said

**Natsume Hyuuga - **hn my alice is **Fire and God of Fire alice and prince of fire alice **natsume said

Any question's to them narumi asked

Marry me !

be my girlfriend !

mikan - sama !

hotaru - sama !

marry me please

natsume - sama ! marry me

ruka - sama be my boyfriend

**NO!** they all said

beside's i am still young to that mikan said

ill torture you marry i am still single hotaru said

hotaru you mikan said

nevermind hotaru said

i don't think i need to have a girlfriend now ruka said

i will not marry someone i just met natsume said

so if you know her like million year's you will marry her mikan said while the girl's hopes are high

no natsume said

nevermind mikan said

um your partner's are natsume and mikan , hotaru and ruka you already know around the school so FREE TIME narumi said

mikan turned her head wait narumi - sensei mikan said

yes narumi said gayishly

were are our seat's mikan asked

hn natsume said

over there at the last row narumi said

okay mikan said

mikan seat's and there are many girls and boys in her seat

what the mikan said

hotaru got back to realty then shot the boys and girls in her seat

thanks hotaru mikan said

no problem hotaru said blowing the smoke of her baka gun

* * *

**Natsume: Hey how long are we being tied here**

**Beulah: Secret**

**Natsume: Laces ill burn you **

**Beulah: Oh no you won't that is alice proof that means you cannot use your alice **

**Natsume:LACES YOU**

**Beulah: HOTARU! ! Million**

**Hotaru: Wakes up from day dream then had money signs on her eyes**

**Mikan:Oh no this cannot be -**

**Akari: Onii-san im scared of Beulah this days**

**Ruka: indeed scary better stay away **

**Beulah: Hotaru 2 billions tie them also**

**Hotaru: SURE**

**Ruka: Oh no i must have made her angry**

**Akari: Yeah Ruka-ni**

* * *

** Ah Finished ok hmm well review ok because i wont be**

**continuing this until 6-10 REVIEW'S ok**


End file.
